Always Here For You
by Nugua
Summary: Jimmy erhält nachts einen Hilferuf von Chloe...


**Autor: **Nugua

**Genre:** Action/Liebe

**Rating: K **

**Spoiler:** keine

**Pairing: **Chloe/Jimmy

**Summary:** Jimmy erhält Nachts einen Hilferuf von Chloe...

**Disclaimer:** Smallville und die dazugehörigen Personen gehören nicht mir, ich hab mir alles nur augeborgt. Alls entstand nur zum Spaß und nicht, um damit Geld zuverdienen.

**

* * *

**

**Always Here For You**

Ein schrilles Klingeln zerriss die Stille der Nacht, die ihn wie ein samtenes Tuch umhüllte. Erschrocken kam er zu sich und sah sich benommen nach der Quelle des Geräusches um. Eingelullt von der Wärme einer kuscheligen Decke und mit den Gedanken bei seiner Liebsten, musste er im Sessel eingenickt sein. Erneut erfüllte der gellende Schrei seines Mobiltelefons die Dunkelheit. Die Kerzen, die er sich angezündet hatte, als er wartend im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte, waren inzwischen heruntergebrannt und erloschen. Die einzige Lichtquelle die nun noch den Raum erhellte, war der schwache Schein des Displays seines Handys, das zum wiederholten Male schellte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und griff nach dem surrenden Gerät auf dem Tisch vor ihm. Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach, als er das kleine Foto des Anrufers erblickte und ihm zudem bewusst wurde, wie lange sein Nickerchen wirklich gedauert hatte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl keimte unweigerlich in ihm auf, als er leicht nervös den Anruf entgegennahm.

"Hi. Wo steckst du?", kam er sofort zum Punkt und konnte dabei seine Sorge nur schwer unterdrücken. Im Gegenteil, sie wuchs weiter, als er keine Antwort bekam. Lediglich ein paar ängstliche gehetzte Atemzüge waren zu hören. Gefolgt von einigen leisen Schritten, dann herrschte drückende Stille.

"Chloe?", rief er unsicher ihren Namen und befürchtete schon sie könnte wieder aufgelegt haben. Das typische Tuten blieb allerdings aus. Die Verbindung bestand also noch. Aber warum redete sie dann nicht mit ihm? War sie vielleicht nur versehentlich auf die Kurzwahltaste gekommen, als sie in ihrer Handtasche nach ihren Autoschlüsseln gesucht hatte? Oder steckte da mehr dahinter?

"Hallo?", versuchte er es noch mal. Angestrengt lauschte er auf jedes noch so winzige Knistern in der Leitung und presste dabei das kleine Gerät noch fester an sein Ohr, damit ihm auch ja nichts entging. Plötzlich hörte er wie sie scharf Luft einsog, dann war es wieder still. Hastig betätigte er nun den Lautstärkeregler und schob ihn auf die höchstmögliche Stufe, in der Hoffnung so noch ein paar Dezibel mehr heraus zu kitzeln. Hochkonzentriert horchte er weiter auf jede Kleinigkeit und hatte schließlich das Gefühl, dass sich beinah überschlagende Wummern eines in Panik geratenen Herzens zu hören. Ganz so als hätte seine Freundin das Telefon, aus Angst man könnte ihn gehört haben, fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

"Komm schon. Antworte mir.", flehte er sie an, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres ersticktes Flüstern. Mittlerweile konnte er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Angst stieg ihn ihm auf und Adrenalin jagte in Wellen durch seinen angespannten Körper. Wieder konnte er vorsichtige schleichende Schritte vernehmen. Dann endlich der schwache Hauch einer Antwort.

"Hilf mir.", wisperte sie zitternd am anderen Ende der Leitung in den Hörer.

"Chloe, geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? Wo bist du?", überhäufte er sie aufgeregt mit Fragen, das Herz bis zum Hals schlagend. Wo in aller Welt war sie jetzt wieder hineingeraten. Sie hatte doch lediglich der Redaktion einen kurzen Besuch abstatten wollen, um schnell ihren fast fertigen Artikel zu Ende zu schreiben. Anschließend hatte sie eigentlich sofort zu ihm kommen wollen, um gemeinsam mit ihm einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend zu verbringen. Er hatte derweil alles vorbereitet, einen romantischen Film ausgeliehen, Kerzen angezündet und eine Flasche Wein aufgemacht. Was war also schief gegangen? Was hatte sie solange aufgehalten? Oder sollte er besser fragen _wer_? Er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er eingeschlafen war und es ihm so entgangen war, dass sie längst überfällig war.

Chloe zögerte, grad so als müsse sie erst sicher gehen, dass sie gefahrlos sprechen konnte. "... Redaktion. ... nicht ... allein. ... verfolgt." Sie sprach so leise das er Schwierigkeiten hatte sie richtig zu verstehen und alles was bis zu ihm durchdrang, waren einzelne zusammenhanglose Wörter, die jedoch nichts Gutes erahnen ließen. Offenbar hatte die Fertigstellung ihres Artikels doch länger gedauert, weswegen sie immer noch beim _Planet_ war. Und es klang, als hätte sie noch Besuch bekommen. Allerdings ließen die vorgerückte Stunde und die Andeutung einer Verfolgung nicht darauf hoffen, dass Derjenige, der sich da unerlaubt ins Büro eingeschlichen hatte, nur auf einen Kaffee und einen fröhlichen Plausch vorbei gekommen war.

"Hör zu, versteck dich irgendwo. Ich komm dich abholen.", wies er sie sicherheitshalber ihm Flüsterton an, dann hörte er wie Chloe weiter schlich und wie schließlich kaum hörbar eine Tür geschlossen wurde.

"Okay. Ich bin im Kopierraum.", erklärte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, als würde sie die Hand vor den Mund halten.

"Gut, bleib wo du bist. Ich bin gleich da.", versicherte er ihr, gewillt sie da so schnell wie möglich rauszuholen.

"Bitte beeil dich.", flehte sie ihn halb erstickt an, offenbar bemüht ihre Tränen der Angst vor ihm zu verbergen.

Fest entschlossen die Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie nicht allein war, presste er das Telefon weiter an sein Ohr, während er sich unbeholfen mit einer Hand die Jacke überstreifte. Dann klaubte er seine Autoschlüssel von der Kommode neben der Tür und verließ hastig die Wohnung. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend stürzte er förmlich die Treppe hinunter und stolperte aus der Haustür auf den Gehweg. Ein gerade vorüber gehender nächtlicher Gassigänger blieb erschrocken stehen und hatte alle Mühe seinen Hund zu bändigen, der prompt laut zu kläffen begonnen hatte und drauf und dran war den so jäh aufgetauchten Unruhestifter anzufallen. Jimmy hatte jedoch keine Zeit sich darüber länger Gedanken zu machen. In aller Eile stürmte er auf seinen Wagen zu, der vor dem Haus auf der Straße parkte. Er riss die Tür auf, ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und fuhr mit Vollgas los.

Gerade als er die erste Straßenkreuzung hinter sich gelassen hatte, gab Chloe plötzlich einen erschrockenen Laut von sich.

"Was ist los?", fragte er beunruhigt, fuhr jedoch unbeirrt weiter. Die Tachonadel befand sich längst im unzulässigen Bereich. Eine Antwort blieb allerdings erneut aus. Wieder vergingen einige qualvolle Sekunden, erfüllt von beinah erdrückender Stille. Er traute sich nicht noch einmal zu fragen, aus Angst sie zu verraten. Am liebsten hätte er aber laut ihren Namen gerufen. Ach was gerufen, brüllen wollte er ihn, mit aller Kraft die er besaß. Er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel Angst er um sie hatte.

"_Halt durch."_, flehte er sie in Gedanken an, während er sein Tempo noch steigerte und es somit schaffte haarscharf einer roten Ampel davonzufahren. Allmählich hatte er das Gefühl die Hauptrolle in einem Thriller à la _Final Call_ übernommen zu haben. Gespannt wartete er auf die nächsten Geschehnisse und fühlte sich dabei so machtlos, dass es ihm fast die Luft nahm. Actionfilmreif raste er weiter, schlitterte mit quietschenden Reifen um die nächste Kurve und war froh, dass der Verkehr um die Uhrzeit nicht so dicht war.

Chloes Schweigen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde bedrückender und als er es schließlich nicht mehr länger aushielt hauchte er hoffnungsvoll ihren Namen in die schier allumfassende Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Chloe gab daraufhin lediglich ein leises Wimmern von sich, unterließ es aber weiterhin irgendetwas zu sagen. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen was in diesem Moment bei ihr vorging. Dabei konnte er sich aber beinah zu bildhaft vorstellen, wie sie vermutlich am ganzen Leib zitternd hinter einem Regal kauerte und betete nicht entdeckt zu werden. Nicht den geringsten Schimmer warum sie sich überhaupt in dieser Situation befand und was der Grund für das ganze Theater war.

Nur knapp einem Truck die Vorfahrt nehmend jagte er weiter über die nächste Kreuzung. Das Hochhaus mit dem riesigen glänzenden Globus auf dem Dach, dem Markenzeichen des _Daily Planet_, ragte bereits vor ihm auf.Er war fast da, lediglich ein paar Blocks trennten ihn noch von seiner Liebsten. Völlig unerwartet traf es ihn deshalb, als Chloe auf einmal laut aufschrie. Vor Schreck riss er daraufhin abrupt das Lenkrad rum und schnitt einem anderen PKW. Er bretterte über eine Bordsteinkante, wich nur knapp einer Laterne aus und kickte mit der Stoßstange einen Papierkorb im hohen Bogen in ein Schaufenster. Hektisch kurbelte er am Lenkrad, um seinen Wagen wieder auf die Straße zu befördern, zog erneut die Wut eines abgedrängten Motorradfahrers auf sich, der ihm laut hupend auswich und schaffte es nach einigen Schlingern glücklicherweise das Auto wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das Handy das ihm bei dem ganzen Durcheinander aus der Hand gefallen war, lag mit dem Display nach unten auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er hob es auf und drückte es wieder an sein Ohr. Ein stetiges Tuten sagte ihm, dass die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde.

"Verdammt.", fluchte er, warf das Gerät zurück auf den Sitz und preschte diesmal wirklich über eine rote Ampel. Das folgende kurz aufflammende Lichtsignal einer Blitzanlage ignorierte er.

Den letzten Kilometer legte er in solch rasantem Tempo zurück, dass es schon an ein Wunder grenzte, dass er keinen Unfall verursachte oder irgendwo gegen fuhr. Mit einer Vollbremsung brachte er kaum eine Minute später den Wagen letztendlich direkt vor dem Haupteingang zum Stehen. Er nahm sich gerade so viel Zeit um den Motor abzustellen und stürmte dann auf das Gebäude zu. Da um diese Uhrzeit die Eingangstüren verschlossen waren, kramte er hastig nach seinem Mitarbeiterausweis, der gleichzeitig als Chipkarte fungierte und zog sie fahrig durch das Lesegerät. Beinah in Zeitlupe, zumindest kam es ihm so vor, glitten die beiden Glastüren auseinander und Jimmy quetschte sich, kaum das ein ausreichender Spalt vorhanden war, hindurch. So schnell er konnte durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und kam schlitternd vor dem Fahrstuhl zum stehen. Nachdem er mindestens drei Sekunden lang auf den Rufknopf eingehämmert hatte, der Fahrstuhl aber wohl erst einige Etage zurücklegen musste, bevor er ihn aufnehmen konnte, entschied er sich doch für die Treppe. Mehrere Stufen auf einmal hinab springend, überschlug er sich fast, konnte sich aber im letzen Moment mit einem beherzten Griff ans Geländer vor einem üblen Sturz bewahren.

Unten angekommen hielt er kurz inne, um sich zu orientieren. Als er die Gewissheit hatte, dass ihm nicht aus der nächsten Ecke jemand entgegen gestürmt kam, tastete er sich langsam vorwärts, darauf bedacht möglichst unbemerkt zu bleiben. Doch alles war still. Die Redaktion breitete sich im Halbdunkeln Schritt für Schritt vor ihm aus, lediglich erhellt durch den schwachen Schein der Straßenbeleuchtung und strahlte dabei eine geradezu trügerische Ruhe aus. Beinahe lautlos stahl er sich weiter voran und passierte unzählige Reihen überfüllter Schreibtische. Nach wie vor konnte er nichts Auffälliges feststellen, was ihn jedoch keinesfalls beruhigte. Denn je weniger er hörte, desto nervöser wurde er. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und allmählich breiteten sich düstere Gedanken in seinem Kopf aus. Was würde er im Kopierraum vorfinden?

Der Weg dorthin erschien ihm unendlich lang und als er die geschlossene Tür endlich erreichte, hatte er kaum noch genügend Kraft die Klinke herunterzudrücken. Noch immer war nichts zu hören. Er zögerte, widerstand aber dem Drang erst nach seiner Freundin zu rufen, ehe er den Raum betrat. Dann atmete er tief durch, straffte die Schultern und öffnete schließlich innerlich flehend die Tür.

Drinnen war es um Einiges dunkler, da der kleine Raum nicht über ein Fenster verfügte. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter, der eine einzelne Neonröhre an der Decke entflammte. Gleißend hell umflutete ihn das leicht flackernde Licht, nach der Dunkelheit der letzten Minuten.

Der Raum war leer. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Er sah sich genauer um, konnte aber keine Anzeichen für einen Kampf entdecken. Alles schien an seinem Platz zu sein: Akten, Bücher, alte Ausgaben, Toner, Kopierpapier in unterschiedlicher Größe. Plötzlich nahm er eine flüchtige Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahr, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und er drehte sich danach um. An der Wand zwischen einem Kopierer und einem halbhohen Aktenschrank saß jemand auf dem Boden. Mit einem erleichterten, zugleich aber auch beklommenen Gefühl ging er langsam um das Gerät herum. Als die Person ihre Entdeckung bemerkte, zog sie instinktiv ihre Beine noch näher an ihren Körper heran und presste ihren Rücken noch enger an die kahle Steinwand. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er seine Freundin erblickte. Sie sah furchtbar mitgenommen aus, tiefe Schluchzer ließen ihren Körper erbeben und sie wirkte erschreckend zerbrechlich und hilflos.

"Oh mein Gott, Chloe! Geht's dir gut? Bist du verletzt?", stürzte er regelrecht auf sie zu und ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen. Besorgt tätschelte er ihre Wangen und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Erschrocken zuckte sie unter seinen Berührungen zusammen.

"Hey. Ist schon gut. Ich bin's. Jimmy. _Dein_ Jimmy.", redete er ihr gut zu und fragte sich gleichzeitig was ihr widerfahren war, dass sie derart reagierte. Total verängstigt und mit tränenverschmierten Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf.

"Jimmy?", japste sie ungläubig, fiel ihm dann hastig um den Hals und vergrub ihr heißes Gesicht in seinem Nacken.

"Ich bin hier Süße. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit.", tröstete er sie mit sanfter unsicherer Stimme, dabei drückte er sie fest an sich und strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken. Sachte wiegte er sie einige Minuten in seinen Armen und wartete geduldig bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

"Es ... es war falscher Alarm.", schluchzte sie schließlich, ohne ihre Umklammerung zu lockern und ihr heißer Atem streifte über seinen Hals.

"Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.", erwiderte er ruhig und küsste sie seitlich aufs Haar.

"Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht.", drückte sie ihr Bedauern über diesen Zwischenfall aus. Dann löste sie sich langsam von ihm, schluckte die letzten Tränen hinunter und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

"Larry vom Wetter hatte seine Notizen vergessen. Er ... er wollte mich nicht stören und ist deshalb im Halbdunkeln zu seinem Platz geschlichen. Ich war ... gerade im Begriff zu gehen, als ich ihn bemerkte." Während sie sprach verzerrten immer wieder heftige Schluchzer ihre Stimme. "Ich dachte ... ich dachte es sei ein Einbrecher und hab mich versteckt. Als ... als er mitbekam, dass er mich erschreckt hatte, wollte er mich suchen, um mich zu beruhigen. Nur dachte ich, der Einbrecher sei jetzt hinter _mir_ her. Na ja, den Rest ... kennst du ja."

"Jede nervenaufreibende Sekunde.", bestätigte er.

"Es tut mir wirklich unsagbar leid.", versicherte sie ihm noch einmal und eine einzelne Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Zärtlich wischte Jimmy diese mit seinem Daumen beiseite.

"Du ahnst nicht wie froh ich bin, dass dir nichts geschehen ist. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um mich.", erwiderte er liebevoll und Chloe schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an, bis Jimmy sich schließlich ein Herz fasste und ihr die Frage stellte die ihm schon seit Längerem auf der Seele brannte. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst in letzter Zeit so angespannt, bist oft sehr nervös und ungewohnt schreckhaft."

Chloes Blick verfinsterte sich daraufhin und ein neuerlicher glasiger Film legte sich über ihre Augen.

"Ich meine, so was wie heute wäre dir früher nie passiert.", verdeutlichte er sein Anliegen noch mal und studierte dabei ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie schien innerlich gegen etwas anzukämpfen oder etwas abzuwägen. Hatte sie vielleicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, dass sie die ganze Zeit vor ihm verborgen gehalten hatte? Und suchte sie womöglich gerade fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten, um ihm auch weiterhin eine heile Welt vorspielen zu können?

"Du hast Recht.", gab sie jedoch wenige Augenblick später unerwartet zu.

Jimmy seufzte beunruhigt und war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er die Wahrheit wirklich hören wollte. Was, wenn ihm nicht gefiel, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte? Was, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie unheilbar krank war? Oder in anderer tödlicher Gefahr schwebte? Würde er die nötige Kraft haben, um ihr beizustehen?

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon vor einer Weile sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Ich wusste nicht ... nein ich weiß auch jetzt nicht wie du darauf reagieren wirst. Ich ... ich habe Angst, dass du mich dann mit anderen Augen siehst ... vor mir zurückschreckst.", erklärte sie abwesend und mit schwacher Stimme ihr Verhalten. Resigniert ließ sie den Kopf sinken.

"Hey ..." Jimmy berührte sie zärtlich am Kinn und hob sachte ihren Kopf an, so dass sie gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Eine erschreckende Hoffnungslosigkeit lag darin. "Du kannst mir alles sagen. Egal was es ist.", ermunterte er sie und zwang sich zu einem bestärkenden Lächeln.

"Ich wünschte, dass könnte ich glauben.", erwiderte sie jedoch mutlos.

"Das kannst du." Um seine Worte zu bekräftigen griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft. Er war gewillt alles zu tun, um ihr zu helfen. "Ganz gleich wie schrecklich die Wahrheit auch ist, ich lass dich nicht im Stich."

"Auch nicht wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich ein _Kryptonitfreak_ bin?"

"Selbst dann nicht.", bestätigte er mit fester Stimme.

Chloe sah ihn daraufhin verheißungsvoll an.

"Oh." Jimmy schluckte. "Soll das heißen, du bist _Einer_?"

Chloe nickte kaum merklich. Erste Tränen bahnten sich bereits wieder einen Weg über ihr Gesicht.

"Woher weißt du das? Ich meine, hast du irgendwelche Fähigkeiten?", ungläubig musterte er sie, so als könne er auf die Art ihre 'verborgenen Talente' feststellen.

"Nein bisher nicht.", dementierte sie aufgelöst.

"Und wie kannst du dir dann so sicher sein?", fragte er leicht verunsichert.

"Weil ich _deswegen _vor ein paar Wochen entführt worden bin.", erklärte sie.

"Ich dachte, das war, weil du zu viel weißt und sie dich so zum Schweigen bringen wollten?"

"Das dachte ich anfangs auch. Aber Tobias, der blinde Junge, hatte die Fähigkeit kryptonitverseuchte Menschen zu erkennen..."

"Und ... er hat es bei dir gesehen.", stellte Jimmy verblüfft fest. Er musste zugeben, dass er mit derartigen Neuigkeiten nicht gerechnet hatte. Im Grunde hatte er sich innerlich auf alles andere eingestellt, nur nicht darauf. Aber erstaunlicherweise bereitete ihm auch das keine Schwierigkeiten. Zugegeben, darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht, aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied?

"Ja.", seufzte sie. " Ich bin ein Freak."

"Hey. Jeder ist auf seine Weise doch irgendwo ein Freak.", versuchte er sie aufzuheitern. "Sieh mich an, ich bin das beste Beispiel.", grinste er.

"Ja schon, aber das hier ist was anderes, Jimmy.", blieb Chloe ernst.

"Ich weiß." Widerwillig musste er ihr zustimmen. "Aber das ändert trotzdem nichts."

"Doch Jimmy, das tut es. Es ändert alles."

"Nicht alles!", widersprach er bestimmend.

"Ach nein?" Chloe schien davon weniger überzeugt.

"Es ändert zumindest nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich über alles liebe!"

"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

"Ich war mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie sicherer. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und dabei spielt es für mich absolut keine Rolle, ob Meteoritenstaub durch deine Adern fließt oder nicht. Mein Herz weiß wer du bist und ganz gleich, wohin uns das Ganze noch führen wird, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Das verspreche ich dir."

"Jimmy. Das ist ..." Chloe rang nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll … Ich befürchte ein _'Ich liebe dich' _reicht hierfür nicht." Sie wirkte mit einem Mal unendlich erleichtert.

"Doch. Das reicht völlig.", grinste er. "Obwohl ...", überlegte er. "Es gäbe da schon noch eine Kleinigkeit, die du tun könntest, um ..."

Ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen, drückte sie prompt ihre Lippen auf seine und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er nur zu gern erwiderte.

Nach einigen atemlosen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder von einander.

"Besser?"

"Zugegeben, dass war auch nicht schlecht." Er grinste verschmitzt. "Aber eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass du mich wohl die nächsten Monate chauffieren darfst."

Verwundert zog Chloe die Brauen hoch, hakte aber glücklicherweise nicht weiter nach.

**The End**


End file.
